


The Birth of a Halfa

by bonphantom21



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Death but not really, OC character - Freeform, first story yay, nothing too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonphantom21/pseuds/bonphantom21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With all great stories, it starts with the birth of a soul. The birth of a soul so bright, so beautiful, that the stars paled in comparison. This is the story of one soul in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birth of a Halfa

**Author's Note:**

> ((So first story! Be kind to it please.  
> This is the birth story of how Rayne became the Rayne she is today.))

With all great stories, it starts with the birth of a soul. The birth of a soul so bright, so beautiful, that the stars paled in comparison. This is the story of one soul in particular. The core daughter of the most powerful ghost in existence, and the Core Master of the King's court. It all started on the night of All Hallow's Eve... 

18 years ago. 

Faelan gave a rough gasp in his chambers, a hand flying to his chest where his core was sparking wildly. Then, a happy smile crossed his face. It was nearly time for his little daughter to be born. She was very stubborn, just like Clockwork it seemed. 

“Clockwork.” The name fell off his lips with a soft sigh. His coremate, and the most legendary ghost of all the Ghost Zone. Clockwork controlled that of time, and space, and watched over different timelines, making sure that each went according to plan. 

They had only been coremates for half a year when Faelan longed for a child. The Master of Time was skeptical about the idea of bringing a little one into the Ghost Zone, but Faelan had faith in the little being that sat so closely to his own core. 

Another moment of warmth, before Faelan gave a little gasp of shock, as the little core floated out of his chest slowly. He was struck by how small it was, and how weak it seemed to be. It flickered before a small body formed around it. 

The white hair sparked like fire, and her soft blue skin was speckled with darker spots. She uncurled, whining in pain before she started shaking. 

Faelan drew her close, and said, “Oh my little light, you're so weak.. And I cannot help you..” She gave a rough sniffle, opening her eyes, similar to his blue-green color, and blue tinted tears fell down her cherubic face. 

Faelan couldn't help her. It broke his core to admit this but he couldn't. A loud knock came at the door, and one of the guards said, “It's time, CoreMaster. Your execution awaits.” 

Faelan's blue tears dropped onto the girl's cheeks, and he held her close, before he said, “I will be right out...” After he spoke, he quietly spoke to his daughter, “Go, little one. Go find safety in the Human Realm until your father finds you. I have faith he will.” 

With that, he opened up a portal, and gave her one last kiss before sending her off, and turned to face the sentence he was dealt with the day before. 

Death by affiliating with the enemy.

The baby core child floated listlessly through the alleyways of Amity Park, before she blinked, hearing a crying child not too far off. She drew nearer, before spying a young human child laying in a dead male's arms, her little body dressed in a Halloween themed onesie that was spattered with blood. 

The tiny ghost child looked down at her, seeing some striking similarities to her own visage, and then blinked again, before reaching out to put a warm hand to the cold cheek. The baby's sobbing quietened, before she looked up at the ghost child with scared and tearful blue eyes. 

Another weak shiver bright the ghost child to awareness, before she patted the baby's cheek and phased through to possess her body, at least for a little while. 

A portal appeared from behind, and the child's body trembled again. A blue skinned male with a purple cloak and a time themed broach stood there hovering. “Oh.. another death. Life is so short for humans..” He sounded so sad, as if the weight of the world was too heavy to bare. 

He heard the little whimper of fear when he moved to go back into the portal, and he looked more intently. He floated closer to the couple laying so still, and saw a tiny little foot kick up from the male's coat clad chest. He let go of his Time Staff, and then gently peeled away the layers of coat to spy a baby female with the brightest ginger hair, and the most brightest blue-green eyes he'd ever seen. 

He reached down, and gently picked her up, bringing her to his chest where his clock core chimed softly. “You... You have my signature, little one. You.. you're my daughter. Fae's letter was true then. He sent you away to avoid death for you..” Tears formed in his Scarlet eyes and the girl looked up to pat him on the cheeks, smiling happily. Clockwork's frowned turned upright into a smile, and he said, “Rayne. I'll name you Rayne.” 

Rayne's cheeky grin made him laugh softly, and he took hold of his Time Staff, holding the infant in one arm, before opening another portal, and stepping through. There was only a moment or two of pain, and Rayne handled it very well, but she had been forever changed. 

The ghost side, and human side of both human and ghost infant had fused together. She would forever be one of the first half-human and half- ghosts in the history.... 

A Halfa.


End file.
